dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Gatsby VS Barney Stinson
The 46th battle of Dragon Rap Battles Features Jay Gatsby against Barney Stinson later to be backed up by their narrating friends of Ted Mosby and Nick Carraway to see who is the more mysterious rich individual who party with their small group of friends in New York, live by their own code and spend lots of money to get the girl(s). The Battle Barney: Better suit up, Jay-Z! Because you better be ready for when Stinson's on the mic, it's gonna be LEGEND....Wait For It..... (Awkward Silence) -DARY! Sure with those wild parties, this "Great" Gatsby was daring but if I wanted a beer, I'd just take the ambulance to MacLaren's I'll be cracking this West Egg harder than a PSA with Rachel as your Daisy Pedals hit the metal at top speed to make a kill I'd say to tell it to the judge, but that judge is a US Marshall beating me is farther than any green light, so you better get startled Gatsby: You shouldn't have accepted this challenege against a man of war Old Sport, I'll bruise you so hard, you'll be as purple as the dinosaur Came from Rags to Riches, but now I'm in control of the Jazz Age Best you go back to your coffee shop and relive your hippie days Rolls Roye and Beethoven's Dubious Descendants shows my wealth Owl Eyes knows why your playbook and bro code weren't fit for my shelves Beat you harder than a triple slapbeat as soon I have this table turned as I looked down upon your failures like I was a living TJ Eckleberg Ted Mosby: Just then, Uncle Barney was about to put this man to rest but without the help of the main character for his show on CBS As Jay tried to get with a married woman but it didn't last long as she probably went to Barney's, straight into the Ho-Be-Gone She tore down Jay's heart like The Arcadian since she's a 20s bitch If he really thought she loved him, than he's "eating more than a sandwich" as his raps blow like a Blue French Horn or a bullet that took away his thunder but now let's go back to telling you kids the 8 year long story of How I met your Mother Nick Carraway: Your Narration wasn't straight forward, in fact you got carried away I may be neutral on most things, but I'm on Mr. Gatsby's side today as Barney relied help on an architect who failed as Dr. X then he smashed up things and creatures to retreat to his money and carlessness Soon after this battle, I'll go back to my place for some tea then invite Jordan over as we watch the better show, Friends, on NBC While Ted was Robin Barney's wife, to which that plot line was upsetting As you two lost this battle more than your fans after your series ending Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called 90's Oldschool Jazz Rap Instrumental - PROBLEMS [ Hip Hop Beat ] 2015 and can be found here *The Intro is set as a cliche evening in New York as Dragonsblood23 has a drink and looks out at the window *The outro is a parody of the opening of How I Met Your Mother which included several DRB characters including The Joker, Link, Steve Burns, Jigsaw, Susan B. Anthony, Jack Black, Davy Jones (Pirate), Wolverine, Hugh Hefner, The Riddler, Wonder Woman, Light Yagami, Frodo and Sam, Judge Dredd, Gordon Ramsay, Jim Henson, Xena, Ted Bundy, Ariel, Sitting Bull, Carmen Sandiego, The Crypt Keeper, The Mask, and GLaDOS **This is the second time a large gathering of past DRB characters, the first was Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil Category:Jay Gatsby VS Barney Stinson Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles